Episode 1
Bermuda Episode 1 Prologue: The year is 2015 and the world is at peace, completely. A World Treaty was made and every war has been discontinued. Now, the world lives in leisure as ignorant and zen as ever. There are people in the world who possess a very great power. Most have been shunned from society and on this day, August 4, 2015, they will all meet as their fates combine into one. Our journey starts on the docks of Rhodes Island. Kenji (the S.S. Pacifist's bodyguard): May I see your tickets please? Man: Sure, here you go. Kenji (thinking): This is so boring, how come I have to be a bouncer? I didn't sign up for this. Kenji is a 24 year old man who wears a trench coat and carries a sword on his back. He has medium, black hair and blue eyes. He is 6'4 and very fine-toned. Damion (a tall young man, probably in his early twenties): Sir, may we pass? Kenji: I need to see both you and your, uh.. (he looks at the girl beside him, which looks seventeen) Damion: Oh, she's my daughter, Evelyn. Kenji: Right, sorry. (thinking) How old is this guy? Damion is 6'4, also fine-toned, has light brown, short hair, and light green eyes. He is wearing a light green trench coat (probably to match his eyes) and some swim trunks, which makes him look really dorky. Evelyn is 5'8, has dark brown, longer hair, is fit, but not fine-toned and is wearing a skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt. Kenji (seeing their tickets): Alright, go ahead in and enjoy yourselves. Damion: If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? Kenji: I'm Kenji Masahiko. Why? Damion: You just strike me as an interesting guy. Plus, I noticed that large sword on your back. Kenji (smiling): Nice to meet you. Damion walks passed Kenji, leaving him hanging. Kenji (thinking, irritated): Of course. Should've seen that one coming. Asami (a depressed woman trying to get away from things): Can I come aboard? Kenji (kind of sad for her): Uh, yea, but are you okay? Asami: Yea, I'm fine. (she gives a fake smile) Asami isn't her real name. Her name is Ame Haruchi, but Asami is the name she's chosen for her depressed self. She is 5'9, kind of pale (only currently, usually she has a nice tan), has bright blue, long hair (also temporary due to depression), and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a bright blue sleeveless shirt and a semi-long skirt that reaches almost to her knees. Kenji (looking at her ticket, weirded out a bit): Your ticket says your name is Ame, right? Ame (surprised that someone cares): Yea, why? Kenji: That's a beautiful name. I guess it's a perfect name for you, since you live up to it. (he smiles) Ame (cheered up a little bit): Thank you. May I go on now? Kenji: Yes, of course ma'am. Ame walks onto the large ship and the Kenji follows close behind, bringing up the ramp as well. Kenji (over a comm system): Alright, we're ready to head out. The ship starts to sail off and Kenji watches as the dock slips further and further out of sight. Kenji (thinking): Ah, the Ocean, what a beautiful sight. Damion and Evelyn '' Evelyn (at the front of the ship, putting her arms out): I've always wanted to do this since I saw the Titanic! Damion: Yea, but you remember what happened to that ship, right? Almost everyone died! Evelyn (stopping for a second): Has anyone ever told you that you're a party pooper? Damion (with a somewhat evil smile): On many occasions, my dear, many indeed. ''Ame She is looking over the ramp at the Ocean, but still shows the horrible signs of depression. Ame (thinking): I hope this trip will help me come to my senses and overcome this damn feeling I can't get rid of. A bartender walks up with some tequila shots. Bartender: Ma'am may I offer you a drink? Ame (taking one): Thank you, that's exactly what I needed. (she drinks the shot) Bartender (thinking): Yes, I can make a fortune off of this one. Damion (walking by): Hey, why are you giving her drinks? Can't you see that she's in a bad mood?! Bartender: Uh, I... (he gets punched on the head) Damion: That's right, now you won't let her drown in drinks. Ame (looking at Damion): It's okay, I'd rather forget what's going on anyway. Damion (sparking anger and sadness at the same time) Not like this! Drowning yourself in alcohol isn't going to make things better! Now, you're on a cruise, so enjoy yourself, okay. (he smiles at her) Ame (scared, but thankful): Okay, thank you, sir! (she starts walking to the pool area) Damion: The name's Damion, don't forget it! Ame: I won't! Damion (thinking): I wander how long it's been since I've helped someone like that? Evelyn (walking up behind him): Did you actually help someone? Damion (scared): When did you get there?! Evelyn (laughing): You should've seen your face! (she falls on the ground because she's laughing so hard) Damion (thinking): Great, now I'm never going to hear the end of this. Kenji He's gone to the bridge of the ship to check out the view, when he sees a large amount of fog in the area ahead. Kenji (radio): Captain, do you see that fog? Captain (radio): Yea, I do, what of it? Kenji: I think we should go around it, sir. Captain: Why? It's the quickest way to get to our destination. Kenji: I can't explain it, but I'm not liking the vibe I'm getting from it. Captain: I wish you could give me more, because I can't change directions just because you are having some bad feelings. Kenji: I understand, sir. I just figured I would share what I was thinking. Captain: Carry on, Kenji. Kenji: Yes, sir. (thinking) Whatever is in that fog, it isn't good. Ame She starts looking at the fog as well, but she also doesn't know why she has this horrible feeling. Ame (thinking): Of course, right after that man was nice to me, something bad is probably going to happen. Kenji (seeing her): You feel it too, don't you? Ame: Yea, but I don't know exactly what “it” is. Kenji: I think we should get inside the ship, okay? Ame: Yea, that sounds like a great idea. The two go inside the cruise ship. Damion and Evelyn Evelyn (looking at the fog as well): Dad, do you feel that? Damion: Yea, and I don't like it, either. Evelyn: When was the last time you felt this? Damion (giving her a worried look): Evelyn, get inside, now. I need to examine the fog a bit more. Evelyn: Don't stay out for too long, okay? Damion: I'll be fine, just go inside. If that kind guard is in there, stay with him. Evelyn: Alright, I will. (she runs inside) Damion (staring at the fog, thinking): I've felt this before, and usually, it's not a good thing. I need to get inside as well. (he walks inside the cruiser) Captain He is also intrigued, but only because Kenji said something. Captain (thinking): I don't know why Kenji had a bad feeling. I have great foresight, and I'm not feeling anything strange. Crewman (coming in): Sir, we're about to enter the foggy area. Captain: Alright, be extra careful when driving this cruiser, do you understand? Crewman: Perfectly, sir. I'll make sure everyone gets back safely. The four, inside Kenji: I still have a bad feeling. Damion: Wait, you had it too? Kenji: Yea, why? Evelyn: We thought we were the only two, but I guess not. Ame: I also felt it, so I guess something is wrong with this place. Damion: Should we warn the Captain? Kenji: No, he won't listen, I've tried. Damion: Dammit, we're all going to die! Evelyn (scared): But I don't want to die here! Ame (hugging her, trying to comfort her): It'll be okay, we won't die here. Evelyn (surprised): What? Ame (letting go): Sorry, I have a tendency to be motherly to teenagers and young kids. Evelyn (hugging her again): No, it's fine. I just never knew the feeling. Damion (thinking, seeing this): No one has acted as mother toward Evelyn. (he smiles) I'm glad someone other than me cares about her safety. The ship enters the foggy area and the ship rocks back and forth very quickly. Damion (falling to the ground): Shit, we've entered the area. Kenji: Everyone, find some decent cover! Ame and Evelyn hide under a bar table. Kenji gets into the freezer of the bar. Damion is nowhere to be found, but it's assumed that he's safe. Captain Captain: Ha, see, Kenji was wrong. This place is perfectly safe. Then, a very powerful wind breaks the glass and kills one of the Captain's first mates. The wind blows all across the ship. The wind is so powerful that the passengers are getting ripped to shreds, covering the ship in blood and body parts. The others, still in cover Evelyn (holding Ame tightly): This isn't happening! Ame: We'll be fine, I swear! Kenji (in the freezer, thinking): I should be fine in here, since this is heavily fortified, for whatever reason. Damion (location unknown, thinking): As long as Evelyn is safe, I don't care if I die here, but I doubt this wind will kill me. The ship gets sucked into a whirlpool that knocks the four of them out in the process. A few hours later, still on the ship All four wake up and go to the blood-filled deck. Kenji: That was very strange. (he looks back) I don't even see the fog anymore. Damion (holding his head): I'm not sure what happened, but I'm alive, and that's what counts. Ame: You aren't the only one, Damion. Evelyn (running up and hugging Damion): Dad! I'm glad you're okay! Damion: So am I. Ame: So, what now? The whole ship, other than us, is dead. Kenji: We have to get back to the... (he passes out again, randomly) Evelyn: Kenji! (she starts to run, but also passes out) Damion: Dammit! (he passes out, accepting it) Ame (freaking out): What, no, everyone get.... (she also passes out) The next morning Ame (waking up in her bed): Wow, that was a pretty bad dream. I hope I never have to go through that again. Random Whisper: It wasn't a dream. Ame (shocked): But, if it wasn't, how did I get back in my bed? To be continued...